


Parabatai

by Bimbadikieran



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimbadikieran/pseuds/Bimbadikieran
Summary: James aiuta un Matthew molto ubriaco
Relationships: Matthew Fairchild & James Herondale, Matthew Fairchild/James Herondale, heronchild
Kudos: 8





	Parabatai

James era steso sul divano della Devil’s Tavern, rapito dal libro che stava leggendo, un tomo gigante di cui però aveva ormai letto più della metà delle pagine, quando Christopher entrò spalancando la porta. Lui e Thomas erano da poco andati via, lasciando l’amico alla sua lettura e alla pace e al silenzio che tanto desiderava.  
-James! James! – gridò Kit catturando subito l’attenzione del ragazzo.  
James scattò subito in piedi e il libro gli cadde dalle mani quando vide entrare Thomas che reggeva Matthew tra le braccia.  
-Cosa è successo? - chiese James avvicinandosi a Thomas per aiutarlo.  
\- È ubriaco fracido. – rispose l’altro mentre lo sistemava sul divano ancora caldo.  
\- Era con Anna. Lo ha portato qui lei. Ora ci sta aspettando con la carrozza per riportare me e Thomas a casa. Puoi …   
\- Me ne occupo io, voi tornate pure a casa. Un paio di iratze e starà bene. – James non aveva neanche fatto finire di parlare Christopher. Era ovvio che si sarebbe occupato del suo parabatai.  
Thomas e Kit guardarono prima Matthew e poi lui e, anche se preoccupati, annuirono e andarono via. Il rumore della porta che si chiudeva destò Matthew che iniziò a mugugnare delle parole incomprensibili. James si avvicinò al divano e si inginocchiò stringendo una delle mani del suo parabatai che aveva già ripreso sonno. James non potè far a meno di osservarlo, così bello eppure con quell’aria da dannato. Ciocche di capelli biondi come l’oro gli ricadevano sul viso e vicino alle tempie erano più arricciate per colpa del sudore provocato dall’alcool. Voleva passargli una mano sui capelli e sistemarli per poter rivedere il Matthew perfetto a cui era abituato, ma non lo fece. Continuò a guardarlo. Le ciglia dorate risaltavano a causa del contrasto con i segni neri che aveva sotto gli occhi. Da quanto li aveva? Da quando non si faceva una bella dormita? Una domanda più triste si affacciò alla mente di James: perché lui li stava notando solo ora? Il suo parabatai stava male e lui non aveva prestato abbastanza attenzione. Si maledisse per questo. Gli occhi di Matthew si agitavano sotto le palpebre chiuse. James, con la mano libera, gli accarezzò il viso e decise di svegliarlo.  
-Math! Forza! Svegliati! Devo farti degli iratze.   
Dopo una scrollata da parte di James, Matthew finalmente aprì le palpebre e si ritrovò a fissarlo. I loro occhi si incontrarono e lui arrossì distogliendo lo sguardo. James lo aiutò a mettersi seduto. Matthew provò a formulare delle scuse ma era ancora troppo assonnato e ubriaco per riuscire a pronunciare parola. Le mani di James si mossero piano per sfilare la giacca del suo parabatai, poi le sue dita delicate gli aprirono un polsino e arrotolarono la camicia in cerca di carne nuda per applicare un iratze. Un brivido percorse Matthew quando sentì il tocco leggerissimo di James sulla sua pelle in pieno contrasto col leggero bruciore della runa appena tracciata. Perché James era così delicato? Aveva paura di fargli male? Aveva paura di romperlo? Una piccola risata lo scosse. Lui era già rotto. James lo guardò confuso ma poi si rilassò quando Math sorrise. Forse James lo sapeva già che lui era rotto. Forse era di quello che aveva paura. Nessuno avrebbe voluto un parabatai così. Un parabatai dovrebbe essere forte e sicuro di sè e di ogni sua azione. E soprattutto sobrio. E lui non lo era quasi mai. James afferrò l’altro polsino, lo aprì e arrotolò la manica. La runa parabatai sul polso di Matthew brillava in tutto il suo splendore. James prese lo stilo e disegnò un secondo iratze proprio sopra di essa, poi si sedette affianco a lui aspettando che le rune facessero effetto. Posò la testa sulla spalla di Math che avvicinò anche la sua. Il suo sguardo cadde sulla runa parabatai in bella vista sul polso dell’amico. Ripensò a quando si erano conosciuti e come inizialmente non si sopportassero. O meglio a come lui non lo sopportasse. Ora una cosa del genere era impensabile, Matthew era parte del suo cuore. In passato era stato stupido e cieco. Un sorriso gli apparve sul viso mentre con un dito si ritrovò a sfiorare delicatamente il polso dell’amico, ripercorrendo i segni della runa. Matthew trasalì e gemette il suo nome. Poi alzò la testa. James lo guardò, la mano ancora ferma sul suo polso. Il suo viso ancora rosso per l’alcool. Percepì a malapena l’aumento del battito del cuore di Matthew e rimase stupito quando il suo parabatai girò la testa e premette le labbra sulle sue. Le mani nei suoi capelli. Fu un bacio fugace e violento, guidato dalla disperazione. Matthew si staccò subito.   
-Math ….  
-No, Jamie. Non dire nulla.  
James attese un attimo, poi parlò: - Gli iratze stanno facendo effetto, ma sei ancora brillo. Ti aiuto a stenderti sul letto di là.   
Matthew un po’ riluttante e in imbarazzo per quello appena successo, accettò comunque l’aiuto di James che gli circondò la vita con un braccio e lo accompagnò nell’altra stanza. Era una stanza piccola, grande abbastanza per un letto e un armadio dove di solito lasciavano tenute e cambi di vestiti. Il letto non lo usava mai nessuno se non raramente per qualche sonnellino, oppure come era successa quella volta in cui Christopher era brillo, per saltarci sopra. James lo fece stendere e lo aiutò a togliere le scarpe, poi andò alla ricerca di una coperta. Non sembrava turbato, si comportava come se quel bacio non ci fosse mai stato. Matthew si tranquillizzò e il terrore che lo aveva attanagliato, di cui non si era neanche reso conto, il terrore che il suo Jamie potesse odiarlo, lo abbandonò all’istante. James si avvicinò e gli sistemò una coperta addosso.  
-Mi leggi qualcosa? - chiese timidamente Matthew.  
-Certo. – James sorrise e poi andò a recuperare dalla libreria della stanza principale un libro di aforismi di Oscar Wilde, l’autore preferito di Matthew.  
Il suo parabatai era ora steso a pancia in su e guardava il soffitto. James si tolse le scarpe e salì sul letto, stendendosi con la testa sul petto di Matthew.   
-Stai bene?  
-Sì. Sono comodo anche con la tua testa sul petto.  
-Math... – James cercò le parole adatte – non è quello che ti ho chiesto. E lo sai.  
Il petto di Matthew si gonfiò e ricacciò indietro le lacrime che gli si erano formate agli angoli degli occhi.   
-Jamie …  
\- Sei il mio parabatai e mi preoccupo.  
-Lo so, e io lo stesso. Ma non riesco a parlarne. – un tremito lo scosse - Mi dispiace.   
James si girò, la guancia appoggiata sul suo petto, e allungò un braccio per stringere il suo parabatai a sé. Matthew ricambiò l’abbraccio poggiando le sue braccia sulla schiena di James.  
-Ora mi leggi qualcosa?  
-Hai notato che il libro che ho preso è di Wilde?  
-Sì – disse lasciandosi scappare una piccola risata.  
James sbuffò, poi si rigirò e aprì il libro: - Preferisci Wilde al tuo parabatai – disse scherzando per poi iniziare a leggere.   
La mano di Matthew si allungò a scompigliare la chioma nera di Jamie, rubandogli una risata. “Non potrei mai preferire nessuno a te” pensò. Poi, ancora con la mano posata lì, iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli delicatamente, facendo scorrere le sue dita in ogni ricciolo nero. La voce di James era così familiare e tranquillizzante e il tocco della mano di Matthew era così rilassante che dopo poco si ritrovarono entrambi tra le braccia di Morfeo.


End file.
